There are numerous and various patient transport devices presently known. Most of them employ a platform with a castered wheel at each of four corners thereof, the castered wheels being of small diameter and not given to ease of mobility on anything but the smoothest and flattest of hard surfaces. Typically, patient transport stretcher chairs have also had a lowest seat height in the range of 24 inches, making the same difficult to access by the patient. Moreover, presently existent transport chairs that are adapted for use as treatment or medical procedure stretchers or platforms have been of a complex structure with attendant high costs.